Inner Demon
by The Unknown Twinkie
Summary: Naruto and his friends are tired of being treated like outcast so there going to show everyone what they can do. Parrings N/H, S/S, H/OC rating M for Language, Drugs and more.


**Inner Demon**

**Hey it's me again I hope you like this fict.**

_**Summary: Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Hanabi, and Kyonto made a band called the Inner Demon and they are going around the world to show everyone even the rejected people can do something amazing.**_

_**Rated:M for language, sex, drugs, nudity, and alcohol.**_

**Chapter 1 A Normal Day**

Naruto and his five friends were waiting for the bus so they could go to high school. Naruto is 5'11" with blond spiky hair and sapphire eyes, add three whiskers birth marks on each cheek, a black shirt with a nine tails fox on the front and back surrounded with lavender color flames. His pants are bark blue with red flames on the side with three claws inside the flames.

Hinata is 5'8" and long hair that goes to her hip is a mix between blue and raven black hair. Her eyes are lavender color and she is wearing a heavy green coat with a pink heart on the left and right sleeves, her pants is dark blue with flower peddles top to bottom and the flowers change color depending on her mood(neat huh).

Susuke is 5'11" with short black hair and onyx eyes and he is wearing a blue shirt with purple snakes on the back wrapping around each other, his pants are dark red with black flames all around.

Sakura is 5/10 with pink short hair and emerald green eyes and is wearing a red shirt with a black jacket tied around her waist and wearing blue pants.

Hanabi is 5'10" with eyes like hinata and her hair is dark blue that goes part way down her back. Her shirt is white with a humming bird on the back surrounded by thorns and the tail have a yellow scorpion on it. She is wearing dark green pants that have little black humming birds with red eyes.

Kyonto is 5'11" with blue eyes and his hair on the right is green while the left side is blue, he is wearing a purple shirt that on the front is a humming bird laying next to a scorpion and there tails are entwine and on the back is a scorpion tail with the stinger pointing at the neck.

The bus arrived and pick up Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Kyonto, and Hanabi headed to school. They sat in the back to be away from the other teenagers. When they got to school they went to the library so they can get away from the glares that they receive but before they reach the door to the library the bell rang, so they separate to go to their homeroom class.

Naruto and Sasuke walked into their homeroom class and immediately headed to the back where the rest of the of the class avoided. Naruto smirked when he saw the preppies move to the front as they walked by. Even if he hated being treated like he was sick and contagious, he always enjoyed seeing them move out of his way.

As he sat down, he noticed that Sasuke immediately took out a cigarette and was about to light it.

"You idiot!" Naruto scolded as he took away Sasuke's smoke from his hand. "Remember what happened last time we smoked in homeroom?!" Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and Naruto would've hit him but all thoughts stopped when he felt a hand fall on the wrist holding Sasuke's cigarette.

"Good morning Naruto." Naruto flinched and hung his head.

"Morning, scarecrow." Naruto greeted and looked up to see his cycloptic teacher eye smiling at him. Why he always wore that mask and eye patch, no one would ever know.

"You know the rules Naruto." Kakashi stated and Naruto groaned as he noticed everyone was smirking at him, knowing what was going to happen next.

"Can we do it later? My arm still hurts from the last time I did it." Naruto asked.

"You mean yesterday?" Naruto nodded and Kakashi shook his head.

"Nope, now go." Naruto stood and headed to the closet door behind Kakashi's desk. He went in and then came out with a huge black bag. He glared at his teacher and before leaving the room he said,

"I swear you dirty these just for me." Naruto stated and Kakashi chuckled.

"I guess you can say that." Kakashi said

"Don't I feel special." Sasuke watched as Naruto left and then noticed Kakashi looking at him.

"What?" Sasuke asked in a smug way.

"Don't you want to help him?" Kakashi asked as he tossed Sasuke's cigarette back at him. Sasuke put it in his pocket and shrugged his shoulders.

"He's a big boy, he can do it by himself." Kakashi walked away and sat behind his desk, taking out his infamous orange book and drove his nose into it while the entire classroom began to talk again.

Sasuke sneered at some of his classmates that looked at him and at the ones who he knew were talking about him or any of his other friends.

"Did you here what happened to his brother?" Sasuke's eye twitched after hearing the hushed tone of his newest victim.

"Yeah, he actually graduated top of his class, valedictorian, and then went off to some out of state college." Another voice whispered.

"So what happened to him?" Sasuke gripped the lighter still in his hand as he continued to hear them talk. Another wrong word and...

"It's because of Naruto..." The kid didn't even get a chance to finish because Sasuke exploded off his seat and attacked the kid. He punched his face and the kid immediately went down. Sasuke grabbed his collar and repeatedly punch his face until the kid's friends separated Sasuke from him.

"Sasuke," Sasuke looked at Kakashi who was pointing outside. "I think it'd be better if you went to help Naruto now."

"Hn." Was Sasuke only reply as he walked out of the classroom and to the roof where he was sure Naruto was.

-School Roof-

Sasuke opened the door to the roof only to want to close it again.

"Every time I find you Naruto, you're always sucking Hinata's face." Naruto and Hinata jumped at hearing a new voice and then smiled nervously.

"What can I say? It's hard for me not to." Naruto said as he hugged Hinata who giggled. Naruto then noticed that Sasuke was looking away angrily. "Got in another fight?"

"Yeah, that fucking Takun is too nosy for his own good." Sasuke stated and Naruto nodded, knowing what he meant.

"Naruto-kun," Naruto looked down at his girlfriend who was smiling. "Have any smokes?" She asked.

"Not on me but ask Sasuke." Sasuke nodded who tossed a smoke to Hinata. Naruto released her from his hug and went to continue dusting the chalkboard erasers. It was then when Sasuke noticed that Naruto looked like a ghost, covered head to toe in chalk dust.

"Yo!" The three on the roof turned to see Kyonto walking to them with a lit smoke in his mouth.

"What are you doing here? Isn't Kurenai going to get on you for cutting again?" Sasuke asked and Kyonto shook his head.

"We have a sub today and the guy looks like he's supposed to be in a hospital bed. He's done nothing but cough the whole time." Kyonto said and he blew smoke out of his mouth. He looked Sasuke up and down and smirked.

"Another fight, Sasuke?" Sasuke grunted as he looked away. "Ha, when aren't you going to get in a fight? So who was it this time?"

"Takun." Hinata answered as she sat on the floor in the lotus position.

"That fucker doesn't know when to shut up." Kyonto commented as he sat next to Hinata and looked at Naruto.

"Haha why are you doing that?" He asked and Naruto glared at him and then at Sasuke.

"The teme was about to smoke when I took it away from him but then I was caught." Naruto answered and Kyonto looked at Sasuke as he sat next to him.

"Really?" Sasuke nodded. "Awesome." The two bumped knuckles and Naruto threw two erasers at their face, hitting them in the nose.

"Temes." Naruto said. 

"Hey" Sasuke and Kyonto said as Hinata giggled at her boyfriend.

Naruto went back pounding the erasers while Sasuke, Hinata and Kyonto were smoking.

"You might want to hurry up with those erasers because Homeroom is almost over." Kyonto said

"I know I'm on the last four which are dirtier then the rest of them" Naruto said grumbling about stupid scarecrow.

"Well good luck" Kyonto said getting up and flicking his cigarette over the wall "Come on lets go you guys"

Sasuke and Hinata got up leaving Naruto all alone.

"HEY! You guys can't leave me here" Naruto yelled.

"Oh yea watch us" Sasuke said walking off with Kyonto.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun I'm just moving my backpack near us" Said Hinata grabbing her backpack and walking back to Naruto to sit next to him.

"Gee thanks Hinata-chan your better then _the rest of them_" Naruto said and Hinata giggled.

"Yea, yea we'll see you at lunch" Sasuke said as the bell rang singling that first or second period have started and went down stairs with Kyonto.

"Well it looks like it's you and me now right Naruto-kun" Hinata said seductively moving her body closely to Naruto.

"Uh Hinata what are you doing?" Naruto ask.

"Nothing just moving closer to my boyfriend why?" Hinata said moving closer.

"Are you sure you are not trying to seduce me?" Naruto ask.

"Is it working?" Hinata said.

"Nope" Naruto answered.

"Then what about this" and Hinata lean forward making there lips touching each other and after one minute of kissing Hinata separating there lips.

"That would do it" Naruto said making Hinata laughing a little before going back to kiss.

-Inside the school-

Hanabi got out of her class and heading towards Orochimaru when a guy bump into her.

"Hey watch where you are going you jackass" Hanabi said.

The kid stop with his friends and turned around facing Hanabi "What did you say to me you bitch do you know who I am?" the kid said.

"Yea your Takun, my friends told me how much of a jackass you are" Hanabi said.

"What why little.." Takun got interrupted by Sasuke "You better not touch her or you will be in big trouble".

"Fuck off Sasuke this is not your fight" Takun said then he swing his fist at Hanabi but was caught by Kyonto hand.

"What the hell" Takun said.

"Didn't you heard the warning or are you deaf" Kyonto said squeezing Takun hand "are you okay Hanabi?"

"Yea I'm fine" Hanabi said.

"Good" Kyonto said before turning his attention to Takun "you are lucky that you didn't hurt Hanabi because if you did you would be in a load of shit so I'll let you off with a warning but next time you wont be lucky" Kyonto let go of Takun hand and went to Hanabi with Sasuke following and left to go to there next class.

There second class went okay Kyonto and Hanabi had Orochimaru Mad Science Lab while Sasuke had Kurenai class which had a new substitute because the other one had died of a heart attack so Ibiki was the new substitute for the day and no one dared step out of line in that class. Sakura had art's and craft and the teachers were Sasori and Deidara, Naruto had Guy or gym but never showed up and Hinata had health class and her teacher was Shizune but she never showed up too. Kyonto third class was Math and it was Itachi, Hanabi was gym and to bad boys and girls are combined, Sakura and Sasuke was in Madara History class. Naruto had Kurenai class but never showed up and Hinata had Orochimaru class but also never showed up.

-Lunchroom-

"Yo whats up" Naruto said smiling with his arm around Hinata's waist.

"Where were you two?" Hanabi said.

"Yea you two miss two classes what were you two doing?" Sakura ask.

"Sex" Kyonto said.

"W-w-what w-we would n-n-never do that" Hinata said turning all red and trying to act all innocent.

"How did you know that?" Naruto said trying to trick him.

"Well one I found this on my way to class" Kyonto said holding up Naruto's necklaces that he got when he was three "and two Hinata's coat is not zip up so it was not really hard to figure it out." Kyonto said giving Naruto's necklace back while Hinata was zipping up her coat both thinking _"damn he is smart , well at lest he wont figure out how many times we done it."_

"So this makes it 27 times you've had sex dose it not?" Kyonto said.

"_Damn it"_ both of them said.

"How did you know" Naruto ask.

"Easy, Hinata have this funny look in her eyes that tells you she is deep in thought and what better to be deep in thought then thinking what you have done in secret which would most likely be sex and she is limping a little but it almost invisible to the naked eye." Kyonto said.

"Oh burn" Sasuke said.

"Oh shut up" Naruto said taking a seat.

"Hanabi can't you have a different boyfriend other then Kyonto who is too smart for you?" Hinata said.

"No That is why I like him, he helps me with my homework and he is very protective of me which is good because there are a lot of perverts out there so why not get a guy who is better then the rest of the guys." Hanabi said.

"Thanks Hanabi." Kyonto said.

"Your welcome Kyonto." Hanabi said giving Kyonto a kiss.

Lunch was going great until someone came over to there table.

"Hey bitch I heard you gave my friend a warning about picking on your slut over there" the guy said.

Kyonto turned and got up to face the guy and said "What did you say?"

"You heard me so you and your slut better apologize to my friend or you will get the shit beaten out of you" He said then a fist came in contact with his face and he fell over with Kyonto looking down.

"You better apologize to Hanabi or I will..." Kyonto got punch in the face making him fall on the table and facing his friends "Oh man he is so asking for it you two ready for some rumble." Kyonto ask Naruto and Sasuke.

"Oh yea" Both of them said cracking there knuckles.

"You three might want to get away from here" Kyonto said and the girls nodded and back away from them.

Naruto, Sasuke and Kyonto got up and facing the other people it was 3-12 and that is good enough for them.

"You guys ready?" Naruto said and Sasuke and Kyonto nodded there head "Good now lets give them hell" and a huge fight was made.

-principal office-

"You guys are in so much trouble" Pain said.

"They started it so they deserved it" Naruto said

"Yes but it doesn't matter who started it what matter is what you should have done." Principal Pain said.

"Well we done what we should do and that beat the shit out of them." Sasuke said.

Pain sigh and said "Look I don't have time to do this with you so starting next week you three will have a month worth of detention now you may leave" Pain said and they left.

**-In Naruto's Basement -**

"Man I hate those jerks at school they think they are better then us" Naruto said.

"But what could we do Naruto-kun" Hinata ask.

"I don't know do you guys have any thing" Naruto said to the rest of the gang.

"Nope" Hanabi said.

"Why don't we kill those guys?" Sakura said.

"No then we go to jail next" Kyonto

"Beat them up to the point where they can't speak" Hanabi

"Why don't we do something that doesn't involve the word _jail_" Naruto said

"Hm how about we create our own band for the "battle of the band around the world" then we could show everyone what we could do and get rich while doing it." Susuke said.

"Battle of the band around the world what's that" Hinata said.

"That is for those people who think they have a good band compete against each other and the winner gets 25 million ryo because people like them and then they get fame and create albums and thus we have another band that sells music" Kyonto said.

"Thats sounds cool" Hanabi said.

"So are we creating a band or not?" Susuke ask Naruto.

"It's up to you guys not me" Naruto said holding his arm in the air.

"I say lets do it!" Hinata yelled.

"Yea" Everyone else said.

"Alright lets get to it" Naruto said.

"But don't we need a band name" Hinata said.

"Yea thats true...how about 'All You Can Eat'?" Naruto said.

"Naw lets be the 'Killer Seed'?" susuke said.

"Maybe, but what about the 'Out Cast'?" Hanabi.

"Thats good, but lets be 'Bloody Fangs'?" Kyonto said.

"We need to be called something that fits us and describe us" Naruto said.

"What about Inner Demon" Hinata said but then epped and put her hand over her mouth.

"Inner Demon. I like that." Naruto said.

"You really do?" Hinata said

"Yea it's fit us perfectly so all those in favor for 'Inner Demon raise you hand" Kyonto said.

Everyone raise there hand and Kyonto said "Alright Inner Demon it's is and scents it is the weekend we could decide who dose what part tomorrow okay".

Before any one could say any thing the basement door open and a voice said "Naruto time to eat"

"Alright Eno-grandpa" Naruto answered.

"Aw don't call me that you know how much I hate that name" Naruto grandpa said.

"What ever." Naruto said and the basement door closed.

"Alright everyone tomorrow we'll start our band and be here at 7:00 tomorrow morning so we can get down to work" Naruto said.

"Yea, yea see you tomorrow" Susuke said and everyone left hoping they could prove themselves so people won't treat them dirt.

**Alright this is the end of the first chapter please Review.**

**Special thanks to .'Angelito soldado'. For helping me with this chapter until next time^o^.**

**A/N I was not planning on putting a lemon this early but if I get enough people requesting it then I might put it up as a one-shot.**


End file.
